


Long Live the Queen/女王万岁

by gillyweedwhiffle



Series: R-elationship note book/R级关系修炼手册 [3]
Category: RPS
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:09:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29797938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillyweedwhiffle/pseuds/gillyweedwhiffle
Summary: 她在聚光灯下璀璨万分，如同神女，是他捉不住的一抹惊鸿。
Relationships: Yang zi/ Wang Junkai, 凯紫, 梳头姐弟 - Relationship
Series: R-elationship note book/R级关系修炼手册 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951420





	Long Live the Queen/女王万岁

他已经很久没见过杨紫了。  
那人甚至连朋友圈都发得少了，若说过去她的生活动态是插科打诨，提供欢乐，那现在她的状态就是普度众生，教化人类。

她分享艺术，不解释，不写段子，也不谈及吃喝拉撒。  
她的照片还是一如既往的年轻，就好像这些日子都不曾在她脸上留下痕迹，但不知为何，王俊凯总觉得她的脑袋后面像隐藏着了个光圈似的，说不好什么时候便要羽化登仙。

所以在刷开酒店门的那刻，他压根毫无期待。

但是那人就那样凭空出现似的从门后面笑着冒出来，穿了个没有logo的白T和简单的运动短裤，头发还是刚洗过澡的样子，不长不短，湿漉漉的垂在肩头。一张脸未施脂粉，显得稚嫩而光滑，甚至还有细小绒毛。

王俊凯就这样一手锁门，一手捏住了杨紫的双颊。  
整个人欺身而上，一手固定住她后脑，微微侧过颈子衔住那双因为脸颊被挤压而微微撅起的唇，舌尖扫过柔软的花瓣，他发狠地吮吸那本来就红润丰泽的小嘴。  
待到两个人吻的难解难分，气息交融，王俊凯才放开手，微微退开一寸。  
“解气了？”彼此呼吸相交之间，那人用“感谢感谢”般大方得体、公事公办的平淡语气问他。  
而他想着一整晚穿着西裤稳稳落座于她身后的疯狂忍耐，和那些打在她身上的聚光灯，看着对面人圆圆的无辜大眼扑闪扑闪、被狠狠吻过的嘴泛着水光，微微张开，随着呼吸翕动，他就像无法再忍耐似的再次倾身。  
一个吻落在嘴角，再一个落在下巴，再一个落于纤细修长的脖颈，再一路向下，经过那一整晚被无数人垂涎的可爱锁骨，经过那只有他见得到的白润双乳，经过隐约可见的马甲线和完美的肚脐，经过光亮柔顺的毛发，他单膝跪地，将那一点鲜红的茱萸含进嘴里，舌尖反复舔舐，轻轻吮吸过复又重重以舌头拨弄，如此反复几次，方听见上方传来终于抑制不住的细碎呻吟，便随着通体一阵几不可查的颤抖。

杨紫就像晕晕乎乎站不住似的，亦或她是故意要倒向他怀里，毕竟她是为了戏已经一天不落地坚持健身几个月的敬业演员，是一整晚几个小时不吃不喝挺直腰背端坐的蝉联女王。  
但王俊凯那毫无自制力的手先于爱挑剔又毒舌的大脑一步将人揽进怀里，将头埋在杨紫颈窝处深深汲取了几秒少女的体温和味道，才闷闷道“姐姐一年没见我了”  
杨紫还在享受高潮的余韵和这个少年人独有的占有又别扭的拥抱，大脑转动得很缓慢，随意嗯了一声，拉着他倒在洁白床单上。背部一接触到床垫还像有些冷似的，刚好身上火热的男人做被子很妥帖，闭着眼磨蹭了一下，舒服得好像要睡过去似的。

“你居然嗯？！”  
王俊凯一下子支起身子，又无奈又受伤地从上方怒视着她。  
“嗯？奥，不是一年啊，我们不是年中还见过吗，才半年”杨紫好不情愿地睁开双眼，入眼的那张气鼓鼓的小脸实在可爱，她抽出一只手来捏了捏，又揉了揉，很傻气地笑出声来，复而又摩挲了两下，道“你瘦了”  
“更瘦的时候你还没看见呢”王俊凯被她笑地忍不住也笑了，但又故作生气地板起面孔指责她“现在马上都夏天了，马上就到…”

杨紫双手勾住他脖子，抬起上半身亲在那张还在一开一合的嘴上，心里刚闪过‘话也太多了’的念头，就被王俊凯擒住两只手腕压在床上，又是一轮唇舌相交。她知道过年那阵子有人想约饭每天催她回家几次，可是工作还有疫情，最后还是没回去，的确是快一年没见了，又见到天花板的灯光洒下来，逆光之中少年的下巴不复之前的圆润了，心里被什么东西一撞，温柔地示意他让开，将人推到床头那一堆枕头边坐好，注视着王俊凯的眼睛坚定地跨坐到他身上去。

事实证明，很多东西是可以无师自通的。她小心地把王俊凯的硬挺握在手里撸了两下，给他带上大小合适的安全套，就这样用手握着根部确定这方向慢慢坐了下去。这种体位的感觉和以前不大一样，对于她来说更舒服一些，而这些日子健身也有所得，她靠着腹肌和臀大肌反复上下，偶尔前后研磨，如此一会儿，王俊凯抓着被子的手便越来越收紧，像被烫到似的嘶声吸气。她便主动去握住他的手，遂变成十指相扣。  
“杨…紫…”王俊凯喘着气唤她。  
她将他的手带到自己腰上，方才作答“怎么了”  
“你今天…很漂亮”  
“我以前不漂亮吗”向前倾身，甩甩头发，她凝视着他的双眼。  
“漂亮”王俊凯的视线落在那对挺拔傲人的双峰之上，遂以口衔住樱桃，一手自腰线向上，以拇指轻轻拨弄另一侧的乳尖，在乳晕处打转几圈方向着中间的紧要处进攻。  
“嗯…啊”她在这番几处同时刺激之下呻吟出声，声音娇柔，不似之前。  
而王俊凯也终于忍不住将人紧紧抱住，头埋在杨紫柔软的雪白胸前，顺着少女上下律动的频率自己挺身几次，终于也呻吟出声，一股热流于某处喷涌而出。

待到他处理好垃圾，给自己和对方清理好，回到床上。杨紫已经快睡着了，给他留出的位置刚刚好，他把自己塞进被子里，一只胳膊自那他盯了一整晚的脖颈下穿过环住他朝思暮想的人。  
“杨紫”  
“嗯？”  
“别躲着我，别跑到我去不了的地方”  
“嗯”  
“再等等我，等我追的上你”  
“嗯”

次日的清晨和大年初一何其相似，微博热搜像大红鞭炮燃放过后的满地纸屑，懒洋洋地带着些许火药气息。杨紫自床头柜摸来手机照例处理些工作消息，而微信上有那个备注特殊的人的特殊消息“你在哪呢姐姐”  
她回个了“在这”  
另一侧的床头柜响了，而紧紧箍着她脖子的人终于动了动，迷迷糊糊的去摸手机。

“杨紫”那人赌气似的哼了一声，把手机扔回去。  
“嗯？”  
“再睡一会儿”


End file.
